Tales From Quantico
by Man.U4ever
Summary: Series of one shot about Reid and Prentiss. Drama/Humour/Romance/H&C...  Beta'd by Taomerline.
1. Chapter 1: Reid's Birthday Part I

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**A/N: This is a new and (I hope) better version of my previous fic named "The Sin City Boy". Thanks to my beta-reader "Taomerline".**

**Prompt: Reid's first time in a sex shop.**

* * *

><p>Emily and Reid had started dating five months ago. And so far, things were still great. At first, they weren't really dating. They were just two good friends with common interests who hung out together after work. But the more time they spent together, the more they grew physically attracted to each other. So finally, they decided to date for real.<p>

It was weird for Emily because she had never dated a co-worker, or a younger guy, or anyone like Reid. But dating Reid was very easy. After all these years, she knew that he was 'one of a kind'.

It was around 9:00 am by the time Emily slowly woke up. Reid was still asleep, close beside her. She kissed his shoulder before she carefully climbed out of bed.

As Emily showered, she reviewed her plans for Reid's 30th Birthday. Though the team was organizing a small party for Reid, no one knew about their relationship and she was a little nervous because this was the first birthday as his girlfriend. She wanted to spent some time alone with him, and offer him something much more personal.

After her shower, Emily headed into the kitchen to start breakfast. Just as she finished making pancakes, she felt Reid wrap his arms around her waist as he kissed her neck.

"Good morning." He whispered in his sexy sleepy voice.

"Good morning and happy birthday!" She said, as she turned around and kissed him deeply.

"How do you want to spend the day?" Reid asked. He wanted to go back to bed with her and make love until they had to meet the team at 6:00 pm. But Emily had something else in mind.

"I want to take you somewhere. And then, I'm all yours." She said.

Emily smiled when Reid nodded his approval. She knew that if she told him exactly where they were going that he would never have agreed with her.

* * *

><p>Reid had no idea what their final destination was until Emily parked the car. And when he saw the tinted-glass doors and the big letters SEX SHOP in front of him, he realized where they were going.<p>

"Come on. It's going to be fun!" Emily laughed, as she took his hand and dragged him into the shop.

Reid was surprised how large and understated it was on the inside. There weren't any suggestive posters on the walls, and the patrons were mostly women, and couples. He was nervous, and felt his cheeks burning. As he and Emily walked around, he avoided eye contact with the other customers. Despite being from Las Vegas, Reid was still uncomfortable regarding the sex industry. He was embarrassed being in this shop.

On the other hand, Emily was quite comfortable around adult toys. Reid knew that she had a few at home because she was an independent woman, fully aware of her own sexuality. But she never used sex toys when he was there.

He began to wonder why Emily had brought him to this place. Was this some kind of hint about their sex life? Was she bored with him and needed to spice things up? Reid had not been with a lot of women, but he knew how to please them. Well, at least that was what they had told him.

"I'm buying you a gift. But it's a surprise, so you can't come with me. In the meantime, get some things that you want. Ok?" Emily said, giving Reid a quick kiss before she headed towards the lingerie area.

Reid looked around for a bit. He avoided the shelves full of porn movies. He also avoided the bondage section. Because unlike Rihanna, chains and whips never excited him. He grabbed some condoms, lube, and massage lotions. He didn't really need them, but he didn't want to be empty-handed when Emily returned. He waited for her near the cash register.

"Can I help you with something, sir?" The clerk said. The young woman smiled from behind the counter. She was about 5' 7", blonde, in her early thirties, and the name "Jill" was on her nametag.

"It's OK." Reid cleared his throat, as his face became even redder. He didn't know what to say.

"Is this your first time here?" She asked. He nodded, slightly.

"Looking for a toy? We have a large and interesting collection for men." The clerk said.

Reid coughed, embarrassed. He would never judge men or women who tried to improve their sex lives. But this just was not his thing.

"It's Ok. I'm waiting for my girlfriend." He mumbled.

"Just let me know if you need anything." The clerk said.

At this point, all Reid needed was to go home before he died of embarrassment. Luckily for him, Emily joined him at the counter. She had finished her shopping, and was holding a small wrapped package.

"Do you need anything else?" Emily asked him. He didn't respond so she demanded "Are you OK?"

"I'm fine." Reid said. But she could now see his discomfort. So, she quickly paid for their items, and they left the shop.

* * *

><p>As they got back into the car, Emily still couldn't figure out what was bothering Reid.<p>

"What's wrong? Talk to me, baby." She said, as she looked into his beautiful hazel eyes.

"Are you satisfied? I mean, do I sexually satisfy you?" Reid whispered.

Emily looked at him like he was insane. Why the hell would he even ask something like that? Even though he was less experienced than she was, Reid knew about things that she never thought were possible. And he was very open-minded in bed.

"You make me very happy, sexually and otherwise. I guess I brought you here to let you know that it's Ok for you to talk to me about your needs. You've told me a lot about your past and your family, including some painful memories. But you hardly ever talk about your sexual needs and desires. I don't want you to feel frustrated, or used in our relationship. I love you so much." She said, as she continued looking into his beautiful eyes.

Reid didn't know how to respond, because he never felt used or frustrated around her. He was very happy with Emily as his girlfriend. She was smart, funny, beautiful, and sexy. She was his best friend, his colleague, his lover, and his confidant.

"Trust me. I'm not frustrated at all. I don't talk about my desires because I don't need toys, clothes, or anything from this shop to be sexually satisfied with you. I'm very happy." He said. Then, he kissed her.

After a few seconds, Emily ended the kiss and said, "We should get going. I've planned a lot of things today just for you."

"By the way, what did you buy ?" Reid asked, as she started the car. Emily pretended that she didn't hear him.

So, with an evil smile, Reid said, "Ok. Keep your precious secret. But remember, your birthday is in three days."


	2. Chapter 2: Reid's Birthday Part II

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**A/N: Big thank you to my beta Taomerline for her great work. Thanks for your reviews and alerts. Happy Holidays to everyone.**

* * *

><p>To Reid, the BAU team was more than just his friends. They were his family. And he loved them almost as much as he loved his mom. So there was no way he could say 'no' when the team insisted on taking him out to celebrate his birthday. Emily arrived at the bar first, at 5:45 pm. At 5:55 pm Reid arrived. Everyone understood that JJ and Hotch weren't there because they had spouses and kids at home waiting on them.<p>

As soon as Reid showed up, Morgan basically kidnapped him from the rest of the team. According to the older profiler, Reid needed some love in his life. And Morgan made it his mission to find that girl for Reid. Neither Morgan, nor the rest of the team, knew that Reid already had a girlfriend with plenty of lovin' going on in his personal life. If anyone found out that Spencer Reid and Emily Prentiss were dating, it could destroy their careers in the FBI. Every agent knew that breaking the FBI anti-fraternization rule was grounds for immediate dismissal of one, if not both parties involved. So Reid and Prentiss had kept their relationship a complete secret. No one knew the true nature of their 'friendship'.

Unlike his teammates, celebrating his own birthday was never a big deal to Reid. Sure, he enjoyed having people appreciate and love him enough to organize a party for him. But tonight, Reid and Emily barely had a chance to even speak to each after they arrived at the bar. And it wasn't just that Morgan was keeping Reid constantly occupied with women. Reid and Emily always had to pretend that they were both single. Therefore, they were expected to flirt and dance with strangers. They hated having to do that, especially in front of each other. This was not the way Reid had wanted to spend his evening.

It was getting late when Emily said she was calling it a night. She gave Reid a great big platonic birthday hug while discretely whispering into his ear, "Meet me at my place in one hour. And don't drink too much because I'll need your full stamina." They both laughed out loud as the hug ended, and Emily said her goodbyes to everyone. Reid wasn't a big drinker so it wasn't a problem.

Emily and Reid didn't have the chance to be together during the evening, but that didn't stop her from teasing him mercilessly. All during the evening, whenever Morgan, Garcia, or Kevin weren't looking Emily would secretly touch Reid. She made little sensual touches with her fingers that lingered or stroked various parts of his body. There was nothing obscene just extremely sensual moments. Reid had never felt so horny in his entire life. He wished he could drag Emily into the restroom and have his way with her. Of course, he would never do that to her. He could hardly wait for one more hour to pass.

Reid was so relieved when he finally reached Emily's condo. He let himself in, closed the door, and reset the alarm. All the lights were off except for a low light coming from the master bedroom. The door was slightly ajar. Reid called out, "Emily? Are you here?"

"I'm in the bedroom. Don't come in yet! I'm not finished." Emily replied, with a sexy giggle.

"OK." Reid said, as he put down his keys and took off his shoes. He went and sat in the darkened living room and waited, full of anticipation.

"Baby, you can come in now!" Emily sang from the bedroom. As Reid approached the bedroom, he smelled a sweet exotic aroma in the air. When he pushed open the door, he saw Emily standing next to the bed. She was wearing a robe with beautiful arabian designs on it. The bedside lamps had dark sheer scarves over them, and cinnamon incense was burning in a holder on the dresser. The bed itself was covered in royal blue silk sheets.

"This is amazing!" Reid exclaimed, as he took in the new ambiance of the room.

"I'm glad you like it, because there's more." Emily smiled, as she took off her robe.

Reid's mouth dropped open when he saw Emily wearing a belly dancer's costume. He realized that was the wrapped package from the sex shop. Reid tried to find something to say. He was truly speechless. All he could do was to kiss her. But when his hands slowly started roaming, Emily stopped him. "Sit down and relax." She said, sounding all sexy.

Emily sauntered over to the dresser. She turned on her iphone dock station and arabian music began to fill the room. Reid quickly stripped down to his boxers and sat in the middle of the bed, with his back against the headboard. Emily began dancing erotically, as she rubbed and massaged her hands slowly over her body. Reid was mesmerized. He had always preferred belly dancers to strippers because he had grown up reading 1001 Arabian Nights. Reid's eyes darkened with lust. He put his hand in his boxers and started slowly stroking his hardening cock as he watched every move she made.

Emily could see how excited Reid was. She smiled knowing that he was definitely enjoying the show. When the tempo of the music increased, Emily began swiveling her hips faster. Her hands quickened over her body as she ravished herself in front of Reid. As the music came to an end, Emily climbed onto the bed and straddled Reid's lap. He slid his hands all the way up her thighs under her dancer's skirt to grasp her hips. He growled when he realized that she didn't have any panties on. He wrapped his arms around Emily and pulled her down firmly against him. He captured her mouth with his, as she rolled her hips repeatedly over his huge cock.

Emily broke the kiss and asked, "Did you like the show?" She sighed passionately, as she stared into his eyes.

"That was totally hot." Reid whispered, as he removed Emily's costume bra. He kissed and licked her perfect breasts. He sucked and squeezed her hard nipples. He put his hands back where they belonged, under her skirt.

"God I want you inside of me." Emily groaned. Wasting no time, Reid started and Emily finished pulling off his boxers. Climbing back onto Reid's lap, Emily took hold of his cock and guided him into her. She was already wet for him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and began sliding up and down taking him all in. Reid squeezed Emily's hips and helped pull her down firmly onto each of his thrusts. They both liked it when Emily was on top because it allowed for a better view and greater access to each other's body.

They moved in perfect unison kissing and thrusting moaning and groaning. Emily felt her pleasure building inside. Her body started shivering as she rode Reid faster. "I'm so close." Emily gasped.

"Me, too. Cum for me, baby." Reid groaned, loudly.

After a few more thrusts, Emily's orgasm overwhelmed her and she clamped down, screaming his name. Reid rammed into her three more times and stilled, growling, releasing into her as she milked him dry. It was a while before either one of them had the strength to move. They stayed stuck together heaving and sighing, slowly coming back down to earth from their orgasms. When Emily could finally move, she climbed off of Reid and removed her belly dancer's skirt. Reid got up and pulled the covers back. They climbed in together and kissed gently.

"Where did you learn to dance like that? In Cairo?" Reid whispered.

One of the many things that Emily loved about Reid was that he actually listened to her when she talked about the many countries she'd visited. "One year, a couple of college friends and I went to Alexandria on spring break. We took official belly dance lessons from a professional belly dancer. And I know you have a huge crush on Scheherazade, so I thought I'd do this for your birthday. I hope you realize that you're the first man to see me dance like that." Emily answered, grinning widely.

"I loved it." Reid said, happily. Then he looked into her eyes and sighed, "I love you, Emily."

Emily smiled from the bottom of her heart. "And I love you, Reid." She said, looking into his beautiful hazel eyes.

Reid felt truly and totally happy as they kissed goodnight. They fell asleep wrapped in each other's arms secure in their love.


	3. Chapter 3: Emily's Birthday

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**A/N: Thanks to my beta Taomerline and to all your reviews.**

* * *

><p>When Emily arrived at the BAU, she immediately began her work routine. She stopped when she saw Garcia walking in her direction carrying a pink bakery box. Morgan was one step behind Garcia, and he was carrying silverware and party plates. Emily wasn't surprised. It was the tech analyst's tradition to celebrate her teammates' birthdays.<p>

"Here's the birthday girl! Happy birthday, sweetie," Garcia said, as she placed the bakery box on Emily's desk and gave Emily a pure Garcia's hug.

Once Garcia released her, Emily asked, "So, where's the rest of the team?" However, what she really wanted to ask was Where is Reid?

Emily hadn't seen Reid since they leave the office last night. He told her that he wanted to be alone and to spend the night in his own place. Though Emily had expected to wake up next to Reid on her birthday, she told him that it was okay. It wasn't often that either of them made that kind of request. Therefore, neither of them took it badly (nor personally) when it did happen. That's probably why their relationship was working so well because they both respected each other's need for privacy.

As Garcia cut servings of the cake, Morgan held out the plates. "Rossi, JJ, and Hotch are in their offices, but I don't know where Reid is. I thought you're his personal driver," Morgan joked.

In order to disguise the fact that Emily drove Reid to work when they spent the night together, Emily and Reid had come up with a quick lie about carpooling. It was so convincing that Morgan continued teasing Emily about it.

"Talk about the wolf, look who's arrived just in time for cake," Garcia laughed, as she spotted Reid stepping out the elevator.

Out of breath, Reid apologized as he sat in his chair, "Sorry, I got stuck in the subway." When he was handed a piece of cake, Reid asked, "What's the occasion?"

"It's Emily's birthday," Morgan replied.

"Oh, it's your birthday? Happy birthday, I guess," Reid stated casually.

"Good morning everyone, and happy birthday, Emily. We have a case in Dallas." JJ said smiling, as she passed across the bullpen and disappeared into Hotch's office.

* * *

><p>All during work, Emily had focused her attention on the case in order to block out the pain she felt inside. Now, alone in her hotel room laying on her bed, she couldn't fight back the tears and even though she knew it wasn't a good idea, she wished that her room has a minibar so she could drink away her sadness.<p>

Dr Spencer Reid, the man who just told her days ago that she was the love of his life, the man with an eidetic memory had forgotten her freaking birthday. Growing up in countries with different cultures or religions, Emily didn't really cared about _special days_ like Christmas, New Year, or St. Valentine; even her own birthday had just been another day in the calendar to her. Yet, since she began dating Reid (and for the first time in years) Emily wanted to celebrate _these stupid dates_ with him.

Emily was about to take a shower when she heard two knocks on her door. She quickly wiped her tearful eyes and opened the door. There stood the last person she wanted to see: Spencer Reid.

"News on the case?" she demanded, very professionally.

"No, I want to see you. Can I come in?" Reid replied.

Sighing, Emily let him in and snapped, "What do you want?" She didn't mean to be that rude, but she couldn't help herself. She was mad at him.

"I came because I wanted to ..." he started saying, but then he noticed that Emily's eyes were very red. He asked, "Were you crying?"

"No, I wasn't crying. It's my allergies," she stated with pride.

In her past relationships, Emily had never allowed herself be vulnerable in front of her boyfriends. She had feared that they would use her feelings or confidences to manipulate her. Even if her relationship with Reid was totally different from what she had ever experienced, she didn't want to let him know that he had hurt her.

"Right, your allergies. Anyway I..." he began again. Angrily, Emily cut him off, "What is that supposed to mean? You think you know me? Guess what, genius? You don't know me. You forgot my fucking birthday!" she shouted, as she sat down heavily on her bed.

Reid mentally kicked himself. Of course, he hadn't forgotten Emily's birthday. He had never forgotten it when she was just his friend, and he sure as hell had not forgotten it now that she was the most important person in his universe.

"Emily, I didn't forget your birthday," he said, as he sat down next to her. "Actually, I planned the evening when we were in DC. I ordered our dinner from your favorite restaurant. I even decorated my place with candles and flower petals. That's why I was late this morning"

"So, why did you let me think that you forgot? It was hurtful to think that my boyfriend didn't love me enough to remember my birthday," Emily smiled slightly. Knowing that Reid wasn't lying, she felt much better.

"I'm so sorry. I wanted to make you a surprise. I know that you don't find me romantic enough; so, I wanted to prove otherwise to you. Here's your gift," Reid said, as he pulled a wrapped present from his messenger bag and handed it to her.

When she ripped off the wrapping, Emily was speechless for a few minutes. She opened the cradled wooden box to reveal a man's silver watch and overtaken with emotion, she tried to remember the last time she had seen it because this wasn't just any watch.

It was her father's favorite watch. A watch she had bought for him nearly 30 years ago.

When Emily was 10, her mother was stationed at the US embassy in Bern. One week-end, she they took a mother/daughter trip in Geneva. For that occasion, Mrs. Prentiss told Emily that she could pick a gift for her father's upcoming birthday. Emily was so proud that her mother trusted her enough to do that. Emily took her time in order to pick the perfect gift, because despite the fact that he came for old money, Emily's father wasn't a materialistic man. She finally choose an elegant silver watch and had it engraved with the inscription With all my love, E. (since it was supposed to be a combined gift from Emily and her mother.)

"How did you find it?" Emily asked when she was finally able to speak again.

When Emily's father had died from an aneurysm, her mother had donated his belongings to good wills. It was the beginning of the end of their good mother/daughter relationship. Emily's mother began focusing only on her work and refusing to participate in any discussions that involved her late husband; and Emily began hanging out with a bad crowd.

"I asked your mother," Reid replied.

Reid wanted his first present boyfriend-to-girlfriend present to be perfect. After looking in almost every store in DC, Reid couldn't find anything that measured up to his expectations. Then he remembered how much Emily regretted not having anything that had belonged to her dad. Reid gathered all his courage and went to see Elisabeth Prentiss.

Finding the Ambassador was easy, she was giving Political Science lectures at Georgetown University, but he didn't know how to begin the conversation with her. He had only met her twice; once as Emily's co-worker, and once as Emily's boyfriend.

Unlike Emily, Reid was sure that Mrs. Prentiss had kept souvenirs of her late husband because even after decades of widowhood, the woman was still wearing her wedding ring. He was right and it took him weeks, but he finally convinced Mrs. Prentiss to admit that she still had the treasured watch.

"You asked my mom? I was sure that she gave away everything my dad ever possessed," Emily said. She was still firmly holding onto the watch, as if she wanted to make sure that its existence wasn't an illusion. "Thank you, baby. It's the best gift I've ever had in my life," she hugged Reid, then kissed him passionately.

Reid returned the kiss with the same intensity. Then he remembered where they were, and he broke the kiss. "I should probably go back to my room," he said softly.

"Yeah, probably," she smiled, as she kissed his neck. Emily was very turned on by what Reid had accomplished with her mother, who wasn't the easiest person in the world.

Emily had a hard time picturing Reid asking and obtain something this personal from the Ambassador, not many people could say the same. But after all, Reid was able to convince almost anyone about almost anything; including madmen with guns.

"Emily, seriously, I have to go," Reid begged. He was very close to breaking their no-sex-on-the-road rule. Emily pretended to pout as she released him from her embrace. Giving Emily a final good night kiss, Reid said, "Goodnight, I love you."

"I love you too, sweet dreams," Emily replied, as she walked him toward the door. "By the way, what did you promise to my mom? I know her, she's a born negotiator. I'm sure she asked you for something in return. So what was it: your soul, a pound of flesh, or your first-born?"

With his hand on the door knob, Reid looked at Emily and realized that she was messing with him. "Very funny, but you're right. I did promise her one thing."

"Really?" Emily asked. She was intrigued.

"Your mother is a huge contributor to the Washington National Opera; and apparently you hate operas and ballets, so I promised to be her escort." he said half-smiling.

When he finally decided to approach Mrs. Prentiss, Reid was very nervous. Yet, instead of meeting a judgmental or haughty woman, he met an amazing woman and realized that her and Emily. They were two very strong, brilliant, and competent women in a man's world (that's probably why they have such a tense relationship.) When Mrs. Prentiss offered him the opportunity to go to the opera and watch Swan Lake with her, he agreed. Mostly because it was the kind of thing he had always wanted to do with his own mom and had never had the chance to do it.

"What? You're going on a date with my mom?" Emily practically shouted with an evil look on her face.

Reid opened and closed his mouth a few times before saying, "It's not exactly a date. It's more …" then he paused and saw the look in her eyes.

It was more or less the same glare she wore when she was about to shoot someone.

For his own safetly, Reid decided that it was definitely time to go. "Oh, look what time is it! I really have to go," he said, as he scooted out the door, "See you tomorrow, Love you!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi, everyone.**

**First of all thanks for your reviews and nice words. It's been a while since I last uploaded and I'm sorry for that. I'm not giving up on my stories but it's going to take time to finish them.**

**I lost touch with my original beta reader so I don't know if she's still ****interesting**** to be my proofreader. If anyone is available and kind enough to help me, please let me know.**

**Thank you everyone.**


End file.
